


A Seriously 'Edgy' Romance

by The_Elderly_Cabbage101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A 'serious'romance, Bill is a triangle, But I'll probably make a parody of some sort where everythings sillier, But he finds out eventually, Dipper is an actual Pinetree for once, Dipper is just a clue-less little cinnamon-bun, Dipper's actually a PINETREE, Fluff, Homesickness, Jealous Bill, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Shapes and Colors, Slow Build, Some Angst towards the end, Tad is a romance therapist, Yay requited-love, You're Welcome, but seriously, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elderly_Cabbage101/pseuds/The_Elderly_Cabbage101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pun in Title is completely intended. :D</p>
<p>Dipper really should learn not to mess around with magic he can't handle.</p>
<p>Too bad it takes going to a completely unknown dimension and turning into a tree to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dips' Day Gone Wrong

      Dipper Pines has absolutely HAD it with magic today.

 

Maybe it’s because Dipper is naturally just a target for mishaps and mayhem, but still, how many _fucking spells_ can go  wrong in _one day_.

 

     First, he nearly blew up the entire shack while trying to warm up some leftover potatoes with a simple heating spell. Stan had sworn to cut his head off if he tried again. Then, whilst trying to remove some glitter from his clothes with a simple disappearance spell, accidentally miscalculated its range, and made Waddles disappear for over 3 hours before he found a reversal spell. (Mabel had rewarded him with a good smack in the face afterwards,protectively cuddling the pig.)

 

     That should probably have deterred Dipper,maybe shown him that today was just not his day for magic.

 

     However, Dipper is a stubborn (and occasionally moronic) young individual, and thus he was not deterred.

 

 

...And now he’s stuck who knows where,in who knows what time range, as a **blue** _**fucking** **PINE-TREE**_ of all things.

  
                             …..Did I mention he has no idea how to get back?


	2. Dipper Discovers, And freaks the fuck out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A far more detailed version on Dipper's slow discovery of his new body. Bill won't be making an appearance for a little bit, since Dipper still has so much to figure out. Also- Dipper doesn't know who Bill is in the story. Yet.

      Upon awakening, Dipper groans and _attempts_  to roll onto his back. _Attempts_. Chocolate-’eyes’ blearily shoot open in confusion at the feeling of resistance. He tries again with a groan and once again finds that his body stays stuck on it's side, as if it's wedged in the ground. Dipper blinks slowly and raises his arms to wipe at his tired ‘eyes’ before letting out a scream.

 

       His ARMS. What had happened to his arms?! Dipper flailed them around frantically as his mind swarmed with dozens of questions. Where was he?! WHAT THE HELL HAD HAPPENED TO HIS ARMS?!?  How long had it been since he passed out?! Had Grunkle Stan and Mabel even noticed?! And was he even HUMAN for that matter?!?!

 

       Dipper took in short panicked breaths as the world blurred and spun, white and grey swirling together in odd patterns. He closed his 'eyes' and swallowed, willing the tears stinging at his ‘eyes’ to go away before shakily glancing down at the rest of his body.

 

  Dipper blinked in shock as surprise briefly overtook his panic. He was blue. Not sky-blue,or dark-midnight blue, but…..just  _blue._

 

        He gazed in stupefied awe for several minutes before turning his attention to his body's shape, which, he noticed, now had two edges that both delved into grooves, before finally cutting off at the bottom. His legs, also like his arms, wiggled around until they hit something between his legs.

 

    Dipper's face went pale.

 

... _'Oh god...'_

 

 He chanced a glance downwards and begged for it to not be what he thought it was.

 

_'.....'_

 

         Relief poured through him at the speed of lightning as he looked down at what must have been just another part of his body. Actually, now that he thought about it, it kind of looked like a stump....a tree stump. He lifted his arm and touched the top of his head, jolting when it met a smooth tip instead of his usual hair. Dipper frowned and glanced around for his hat, spotting it a little way over and slowly walked over, feeling as though his stick thin legs would snap under pressure. He picked it up and plopped it on his now (bald?) head, expecting to feel the worn out fabric against his 'skin'. His non-existent brow furrowed when he felt nothing and reached up to find it floating just above his head. Dipper's 'eyes' narrowed as he took the hat off and studied it.

 

 It looked exactly the same as always.

 

   Dipper sighed and let it be for the time being, focusing his attention back on more urgent matters.

 

 Such as the fact that he was now a  _tree._

 

 A **_Pine-tree._**

 

 A  _ **blue Pine-tree.**_

 

 ....

 

With a floating hat...

....

....

  
Dipper wonders why the universe chooses him for it's comical relief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this should have been up sooner, and probably been longer. Oh well. :D Anyhoo, that problem should hopefully be resolved and chapters should be up sooner. Maybe even one tomorrow. Depends. Thank you guys for all the kudos, and RandomUser13 for their comment. Feedback is always appreciated. C: T'ill next time~

**Author's Note:**

> So, The first chapter is short and really 'filler' if anything, but I'm excited to write this out cause we NEED more love for triangle-bill and shapes in these fics. Your feed back is highly appreciated and feeds me to make more chapters faster. Chapter 2 will probably be up shortly after this one, I just want to see the reaction this brings first, if any. :)


End file.
